unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
United Offense
United Offense are a series of Event Quests in Unison League. __TOC__ Event Details United Offense Quests, like no other, require 9 recruits to band together to crush the enemy. BP (Battle Points) are awarded for actions performed during a Quest and Prestige is awarded in accordance with BP rank at the end of the Quest. Prestige will earn recruits handsome rewards! These events offer players the opportunity to obtain a UR monster and weapon. The monster will have non-traditional stats for its element, which allows players to have more elemental diversity. In addition, clearing United Offense Quests awards special Emblems with can be used to perform special time-limited Box Spawns. These spawns can give players Augment materials or additional copies of the United Offense reward monster, along with other rewards. United Offense Rules * The time limit for battles is 15 minutes. * The Quest will be cleared if the boss is defeated before the time runs out. * If a player is KO'd they will be automatically revived after a 30-second wait. * If you Quit or the time runs out BP and Prestige will not be awarded. * When a Unison Chance occurs, the first 5 players to hit the Unison Chance button will participate in the Unison Attack. * If the boss's HP is reduced to 0, victory rewards, chosen from 1 of 5 cards, can be obtained from the battle result screen. United Offense Quest List Weekly United Offense Quests These United Offense Quests permanently rotate weekly in the Event Quests Menu. Limited time United Offense Quests Notes * The names of 18 out of the 19 Combatants, the CPU players in United Offense quests, are references to certain players, forumers, and individuals in the Unison League community. ** 18 of the Combatants are chosen from the top forumers of the official Unison League subforum. They are: **# Combatant Akira (Rabbit) **# Combatant Allan **# Combatant Asura (AsuraPhoenix) **# Combatant Blaze (Blazerunner001) **# Combatant Chopper (Big_Don_Chopper) **# Combatant Crownz (CrownZ) **# Combatant Desperer **# Combatant Hatsya (Hatsya Souji) **# Combatant Irvin (Irvinni) **# Combatant Kastralis **# Combatant Lacleaf (LaconicLeaf) **# Combatant Lubu (Lu Bu) **# Combatant Minha (Swan) **# Combatant Mocha (MochaMocha) **# Combatant Rakqu **# Combatant Shaky (shaky010) **# Combatant Viv **# Combatant Vostra (Vostera) *** This marks the second time Hatsya Souji is named after a CPU player, the first as a Mobius Knight. *** LaconicLeaf's CPU player is named as Lacleaf, due to the word "Con" being a swear word in the French language. ** Combatant William, the 19th Combatant, is not based on any individual in the community.9-Man-Quest #10.19 - Ateam Forum * Combatants' choices for Unison Monsters include all five main Guild Raid Monsters. * United Offense: Strike in Unison is the first United Offense event that does not give the Boss Monster as a possible reward. ** This may only be true for , as is technically obtainable from the Eva Ticket: 2.0 tickets given as rewards in this event. ** It is also the first United Offense event that rotates between two Boss Monsters at set times, and the first wherein the Boss Monster is accompanied by more target-able Monsters. External Links Category:United Offense Quests